One more time okay?
by Namicchi
Summary: Mini-fics I wrote back in September for 1-sentence challenge: one for every day. Multiple pairings: AoKaga, MidoKaga, KiKuro, MidoAka, MuraHimu, KiyoAka, MidoTaka.


**Warnings:some of these stories contain: **brief mention of killing people & death of certain characters, mafia AU, domestic violence, fluff, language kink

* * *

><p><strong>day #1 (kagakise)<strong>

Kagami can't say he enjoys the concert of some Kise's favorite Jpop band but Kise's smile is bright like never before, his eyes shining and his voice filled with excitement - he's so beautiful when he's happy Kagami has hard time keeping his gaze on the stage and not on his boyfriend.

**day #2 (aomine-centric)**

Aomine is amazed by how smoothly the ball, which he was holding in hands a few seconds ago, goes into the basket, not even touching the ring - his blue eyes lit up in happiness and a bright smile appears on his face - and he promises himself to become better, the best at basketball, so he won't miss any baskets in future and will feel this feeling of pure joy again and again.

**day #3 (akashi-centric)**

Akashi's looking down from the tower of his palace at the burning city, listening to the sound of footsteps of enemy's soldiers while cursing himself for banishing Tetsuya and for underestimating that red-haired barbarian and his "people"; now his empire is falling apart under his enemies and he's going to die as soon as soldiers will knock down the door to his room - he lost and it's just at he has always thought: loosing has a bitter taste.

**day #4 (kikuro)**

Kurokocchi has his own hierarchy of important things and people in his life and Kise knows he's right after basketball, at the same place as Kuroko's beloved books - a few dates more and he definitely win against those stupid novels.

**day #5** (aokaga)

Reluctantly, Aomine admits that Kagami's idea was a brilliant one: driving together through the States, eating out in suspiciously looking drive-ins and playing basketball with random people they spot on street courts didn't sound fun at all but after only a few days of their travel Aomine thinks that agreeing to Kagami's plan was one of the best things he has ever done in his life.

**day #6 (midokaga)**

Next time Midorima will tell Kagami exactly what he wants for his birthday because his partner's last present - which consisted of Kagami dressing up into sexy nurse's outfit with a skirt so short it barely covered his ass (he even wore panties, _panties!_), putting on his (incredibly sexy, mind you) long legs stockings and high heels and then fulfilling some of Midorima's favorite kinks - made Midorima unable to look at nurses, who work with him, without blushing for a good few weeks.

**day #7 (aokaga)**

The renovation of Seirin's gym was supposed to end before the new school year starts but it's still in the pipeline when it does which means that all members of sports club don't have where to practice - Kagami doesn't exactly mind it a lot because it means he has more time to play 1-on-1 against Aomine since his boyfriend's practice ends before Kagami finishes his classes.

**day #8 (aokaga)**

The fact that Aomine likes to hog Kagami's couch doesn't even bother Kagami anymore mostly because now it's normal for them to go into Taiga's apartment after their 1-on-1 (Kagami cooks them something, Aomine annoys him and then they watch TV or play video games) but that doesn't mean Kise can squeal over them, saying something about '_domesticity_' and '_this is so cute, Kurokocchi!_' - at least he stops after Aomine's threads and yet Kagami has to find a way to get revenge on Kise because he heard that comment about "boyfriends without sense of humor" before the blond finally did shut up.

**day #9 (kagaaka)**

Kagami's first job hadn't been done in the best way so Akashi joined him on the next, telling him to observe and learn and Kagami had enough brain to follow that order and focus on the calm way Akashi was sending a bullet after a bullet into bodies of their targets instead of _Akashi_ (on Akashi and his perfect composure, his eyes which sometimes look so sad but are always sharp and focused, his dangerous, alluring aura) - later Kagami is allowed to go to mission alone and this time, when he reports back after killing his objective in the perfect way Akashi taught him, he is rewarded with a small smile from Akashi, the highest praise any of hitmen in their family can get, which makes Kagami's insides clench in a pleasant way and he can't stop smiling (only in his bedroom) for next few days.

**day #10 (midokise)**

Midorima isn't a controlling type of boyfriend; he knows Kise loves him and Midorima trusts him but sometimes, after Kise comes back from a photoshot with stories about all those male and female models who tried to ask him out, Midorima wants to lock him away or better yet permanently mark that light skin with kisses, leaving a sign that Kise isn't single, that he belongs to Midorima as much as Midorima belongs to him and _'go away you fools I'm not going to give you him'_.

**day #11 (aokaga)**

During his training to become a policeman Aomine once took Kagami to rifle range to show his boyfriend how good he is at shooting but it happened only once because Kagami managed to shot right into heads of all paper targets (while Aomine couldn't shot with such accuracy yet) and then, with a disarming smile, he told Aomine his father sometimes took him to rifle ranges when he was a kid and asked if Aomine shouldn't practice more - for that cheeky comment Aomine destroyed that ass on a basketball court, 5 won matches to 1, showing Kagami exactly who was the one who had to practice more.

**day #12 (aokaga)**

Kagami'd love to say the last thing he remembers about Aomine is his laugh or lazy love-making in the morning, but everything he has are '_I'll be home soon… where are the keys?… oh here… that stupid case is more -_' words followed by blasting, noise of something exploding and the thud of Kagami's cellphone slipping through his numb fingers and hitting the floor.

**day #13 (kikasa - friendship)**

Kise doesn't even think too much before responding with 'yes' to Kasamatsu's invitation to play basketball together and talk about all things which happened since Kasamatsu went to the college.

**day #14 (kikaga)**

It isn't often when Kise feels like taking a photo - he has enough of cameras at work - but watching Kagami, who is sitting at the opposite side of the table, happily eating soup Kise cooked, dressed in one of Kise's old t-shirts nicely stretched over his chest with hair still damp from shower makes Ryouta want to capture this scene to admire it forever.

**day #15 (kikuro)**

Kuroko is stunned, his big eyes wide in surprise and he looks like he doesn't know what to say while pressing his birthday's present to his chest - the new book of his favorite author with his autograph - and Kise wants to hug him and laugh at the same time; hasn't Kuroko learned yet that Kise will do anything for him (and getting a copy of a book who is going to be released in next month wasn't so hard for such popular model like him)?

**day #16 (kagami-centric)**

Kagami's first "gig" was when he was 11 years old and Alex took him and Himuro to some kind of a feast where played a band of her girl friend and Kagami remembers it was a good day: he got cotton candy to eat and both he and Himuro danced with Alex and some other kids - the photo of them three, happy and smiling with dancing people in the background, is always present on Kagami's desk from the day he's received it.

**day #17 (midokise)**

They don't argue a lot, there was maybe one misunderstanding between them or two, but when they do argue the whole house shakes because of the force of their words and they hit each other's weaknesses with a precision of trained assassins yet they always know where to stop, that some wounds are too delicate to touch them - it's only when Kise snarls something incoherently, grabs his bag and leaves without looking back Midorima knows he made a big mistake by touching one of those wounds.

**day #18 (kagakise)**

Kise knows he made the right choice in the moment Kagami opened the door (he sees the way Kagami's eyes notice every bruise on Kise's face, his dirty and crumpled clothes, stuffed bag lying next to his feet) and without the word Kagami invites Kise into his apartment, gives him clean clothes and makes hot tea to drink and then hugs shaking Kise, letting the model cry about how he told 'them' but 'they' didn't understand - Kagami's hands curled into fists the only indicator how much he's angry - and, in the end, he lets stay Kise just like that and Kise knows he would never be able to love Kagami more than in this moment.

**day #19 (himukise)**

When Kagami introduces him to Himuro both of them pretend to meet each other the first time; Kise isn't that shameless to tell Kagamicchi he knows Himuro quite well - no need to mention the spark of attraction they both, Kise and Himuro, felt during WC and then about fast handjobs at the back of the gym - and, judging by Himuro's half-smile, he wouldn't mind to get to know Kise better and who is Kise to tell him 'no'?

**day #20 (midokaga)**

Kagami thought about everything: he reserved the table, asked the orchestra to play Midorima's favorite song at his signal, ordered restaurant's staff to put cloves on their table and bought the most beautiful engagement ring from the store - everything would be perfect if only the man Kagami loves didn't say 'no'.

**day #21 (aokaga)**

Their first kiss is cliche: they were playing basketball when it started raining, they hid under the shelter of a tree and Kagami tripped over his legs because of mud and landed on Aomine, their faces centimeters from each other and it was a too great chance to not use it - yet, no matter how big sap this thought makes him, Aomine can't stop calling that kiss (in the privacy of his mind) the best he has ever got.

**day #22 (aokaga)**

It's when they pack Aomine's stuff into boxes to take them to their apartment when they find Daiki's old drawing from the primary school - before Aomine has a chance to say something about his skills at drawing houses in valleys (they had to draw where would they want to live when they grow up and at that time having a house between mountains sounded good… okay, it still does) Kagami grins and decides they have to put that drawing on their new fridge and he's so happy Aomine is willing to be an object of friendly jokes about that picture (he can already hear Tetsu's comments, dear gods) to make that big smile stay on Kagami's face a little longer by agreeing with his partner.

**day #23 (midotaka)**

Takao knows one day he won't be cold anymore, his bed will be warm again and their— his apartment not haunted by ghosts ever again; it's sick and unhealthy but he doesn't want it, he doesn't want the cold to disappear - it'll mean he finally let Midorima go and life without even a shadow of him isn't something Takao is ready to face.

**day #24 (midoaka)**

Midorima realizes this relationship was his worst idea when Akashi said '_they're peripheral problems, Shintarou, I'm sorry but I'm busy with the new menu for the team_' about Midorima's problems at the medical university (and they weren't small but they-may-kick-me-out kind of problems); everything what would help Akashi win was always more important, had higher priority on Akashi's to-do list - Midorima only hoped Akashi would find time to see his boyfriend left their apartment (and took all of his things), preferably still in this month.

**day #25 (kiyoriko)**

Riko says 'no' to every of twenty five names Kiyoshi chose for their kid (at 'Junior' she actually rolled her eyes) but he isn't going to give up - there are still more than sixty names on his list.

**day #26 (midokise)**

Midorima wants to cry after the fourth time he has to explain world's ideologies to Kise ("_No, Kise, a communist isn't a person who likes convents… Do you live under a rock, nanodayo?_"), wondering how he got roped himself into helping Kise studying but then Kise gives him his biggest smile and kisses his cheek and Midorima sighs, cursing his own weak heart which can't say 'no' to his boyfriend.

**day #27 (aokaga)**

Aomine knew that some people have language kink but he was sure he wasn't one of them - porn with actress speaking in different languages didn't arouse him more than porn in Japanese - so that was why when Kagami moaned into his ear '_Come for me_' in fucking _English_ Aomine was completely unprepared for the rush for excitement he felt and came just like that with Kagami whispering filthy things to him in English, his eyes shining knowingly - he looked like he discovered world's biggest secret and was going to use it again and Aomine couldn't wait for him to do that.

**day #28 (aokaga/kagaao)**

Kagami wants to kick his boyfriend out of his bed when he realizes that Aomine woke him up with sweet kisses and begging for breakfast, without any ulterior motive - Aomine really is just hungry and didn't want to work Kagami up for a quickie in the morning and it makes Kagami re-consider who is the glutton in their relationship.

**day #29 (murahimu)**

The tattoo of black dragon on Himuro's back is amazingly detailed, its fangs looking so real as if they could hurt a hand touching them - Murasakibara is dazzled by the dark ink on his partner's smooth skin, tracing all lines with his fingers and lips, making Himuro moan and whisper '_yes, yes, yes_' while dark eyes of the dragon are watching Murasakibara looking almost _alive_.

**day #30 (kikuro)**

Kise heard that the new photograph hired by his agency was a man of no mean abilities, who could take a photo of the most ugly thing and make it look beautiful - the model expected someone with an ego of the size of Tokyo but Kuroko Tetsuya surprised him with his calm, modest persona, made him laugh with witty comments and blunt sincerity and at the end of the day Kise knew he had to get to know him better.


End file.
